Not That Perfect After All
by Slo Motion
Summary: Set in the 7th season. Sure, Roxanne and Chandler say that everything is perfect between them. But...nothing is perfect, now is it?
1. All Too Perfect?

_Title: Not That Perfect After All  
  
Rating: PG; just to be safe.  
  
Category: Romance, drama.  
  
Setting: The 7th season. In May of 2003, after Lucy and Kevin got married.  
  
Summary: Set in the 7th season. Roxanne and Chandler thought they had the perfect relationship. Until something happens that may change that. Will their love survive this challenge?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, and I never will. Don't bother to sue me; I have only three dollars in cash currently. So yeah, I have no money.  
  
A/N: Ok, here is yet another one of my obsessed Roxanne/Chandler fics. I'm sorry, but I just loooove them together as a couple. I hate those nasty writer people for breaking them up (sticks tongue out at writers). Ok well, sorry if this sucks, I'm low on ideas these days.  
_  
**Chapter One: All Too Perfect?**  
  
Roxanne and Chandler walked up onto Roxanne's front porch. They had just gotten back from another date. Another perfect date. That's how it had been since Valentine's Day, perfect. Everything in their relationship was perfect. But, that could all change in an instant, right?  
  
Chandler held Roxanne's hand closely. "Goodnight." He said, kissing her hand before letting go of it.  
  
"Goodnight." Roxanne responded, and looked deeply into his eyes. She knew one thing for sure: Chandler was the one.  
  
"I love you." Chandler said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"You say that all the time." Roxanne replied, leaning closer.  
  
"That's because it's true." Chandler said before kissing her.  
  
They kissed for about another minute, two at the most. Then Roxanne headed inside. Chandler waved goodbye to her before getting into his car. Could he be more right for her? She entered her house.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Why must you date him?" Terry Richardson demanded to his daughter.  
  
"Because, I love him daddy. And I can't see why you can't just accept us as a couple." Roxanne said, growing angry over her father's lack of support of her and Chandler.  
  
"No, I don't want you two together. You know he'll just meet another woman and dump you, and you'll be heartbroken. I'd end it now before you're hurt, Roxanne." Terry told his daughter.  
  
"No daddy! I love him and he loves me! He'd never cheat on me, not ever! We're happy together, why can't you just be happy for us!?" Roxanne said angrily to her dad, and stormed into her bedroom.  
  
(-----)  
  
The next day, Roxanne and newlywed friend Lucy Kinkirk decided to meet for lunch. They were really just starting to be friends, and it was going good so far. Lucy was married to Roxanne's partner at work, Kevin Kinkirk. Roxanne was police officer. Lucy was in school to become a minister, much like her dad Eric Camden. Chandler was also a minister, since that's the topic, jobs.  
  
Lucy had a lunch break from her classes. Roxanne had one from work. So they decided to meet up at Pete's Pizza.  
  
"So, how's the happy newlywed couple Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk doing?" Roxanne asked Lucy while they were eating their lunch.  
  
Lucy smiled. "We're great, we really are. I really love Kevin. I'm so glad we got married. He's so the one. Speaking of it, how are you and Chandler doing?" Lucy asked Roxanne, sinking her teeth into her pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Great. Really. Everything is so perfect between us. I know he's the one, Luce, I can feel it." Roxanne went on and on about her love life.  
  
"That's great, I'm really happy for you." Lucy told Roxanne.  
  
"Thanks." Roxanne replied, and then took a sip of her Coke.  
  
"No problem." Lucy said; she was glad her and Roxanne become such good friends so fast. She loved having someone to talk to.  
  
"In fact, don't say anything to Kevin about this. But I think he might propose soon. He keeps talking about getting married every time we go out." Roxanne told Lucy quietly, just in case someone they knew was around.  
  
"Wow." Lucy said, overwhelmed with happiness and surprise.  
  
"I know; if he does propose, we'll both be married." Roxanne said to Lucy  
  
"Yeah. And then it will be you sharing those, well, rather intimate honeymoon details with me." Lucy said; the two friends burst out into a fit of girlish giggles.  
  
(-----)  
  
Meanwhile, Kevin and Chandler sat down and enjoyed their own lunch break at the Pool Hall.  
  
"So, how are you and Roxanne doing?" Kevin asked his friend.  
  
"Well, this might answer your question. I was going to show it to you after we were done eating, but I guess now is ok." Chandler said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box and opened it. There was a ring inside.  
  
Kevin looked at him, stunned. "You're going to propose?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, tonight on our date. We're going to this really fancy restaurant for dinner, it should be perfect." Chandler said, looking at the ring.  
  
"Good for you." Kevin said to Chandler.  
  
"Thanks. I'm really nervous though, she could say no." Chandler said, nervousness present in his voice.  
  
"Chandler, don't freak out. You and I both know that Roxanne is madly in love with you and you know she'll say yes. Don't give yourself a heart attack over nothing." Kevin said reassuringly to his friend.  
  
"You're right, I don't know why I'm freaking out." Chandler replied.  
  
"Maybe it's because Roxanne makes you as crazy as Lucy makes me, but you love her anyway." Kevin told him.  
  
"Maybe so." Chandler said, and they continued eating their lunch.  
  
(-----)  
  
Roxanne looked into the mirror. She looked pretty good from what she saw. She was wearing a red halter dress that tied around her neck and had a slight v-neck on it and the skirt fell down just a little over her knees. She had on red strap high-healed sandals to go with the dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun/ponytail thing; some pieces fell into her face, though. Not bad, not bad at all.  
  
Just as she put the finishing touches on her look, the doorbell rang. Roxanne went and got it. It was Chandler.  
  
"Hey there." Roxanne said, kissing him.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." Chandler complimented.  
  
"Thanks. I'm almost ready, let me just grab my purse and we can leave." Roxanne told him.  
  
Roxanne grabbed her purse and they left her house.  
  
(-----)  
  
Chandler and Roxanne were enjoying their dinner. When Chandler decided to ask Roxanne his 'question' now.  
  
"Roxanne, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Chandler said to Roxanne.  
  
"What would that be?" Roxanne asked him curiously, but she had an idea of what it was.  
  
Chandler got up and walked over to where Roxanne was sitting. He took one of her hands into his own and got down on his knees. "Roxanne Richardson, I love you, more than anything. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've wanted to ask you this since Valentine's Day three months ago." He let go of her hand and pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box, revealing the ring to Roxanne. "Will you marry me, Roxanne?" He asked, holding up the ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Those words played in her head over and over for the next few seconds. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn't sure. Did she really want to get married? Who knew? But she had to give him an answer. Which was by all means a...  
  
** End Of Chapter One  
**  
_A/N: Ok, sorry if that sucked. It's the only idea floating in my head right now. Oh well, please review. I need the help.  
  
-Alexa_


	2. What Did He Just Say?

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's like 9:30 and I have math homework to do, a science test to study for, and a novel thing to finish reading for school. Fun, fun, fun. So, I don't really have time to type a super long chapter, so if this is short, my bad. Also, I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed so far  
  
Chapter Two Summary: What will Roxanne say to Chandler's proposal?  
_  
**Chapter Two: Did He Just Say That?**  
  
**Roxanne's POV  
**  
I can't believe it. He just asked me what've I wanted him to ask me forever. But, I don't know what to say. My answer will change both of our lives forever. Either we get married and start a new life together. Or I say no. What do I do? He's patiently waiting for an answer. I have to give him one. I'm not ready to be married yet. No, not yet. I have to say no.  
  
**Normal POV  
**  
"Chandler, I can't..." Roxanne said, looking unsure of herself.  
  
Chandler closed the box and put it in his pocket. He got up off of his knees. He went and sat down in his seat. He looked upset, heartbroken even. There was silence for few minutes.  
  
Roxanne finally spoke. "I'm sorry I said no."  
  
"Do you even love me?" Chandler asked, not facing her. His head was down.  
  
"Of course I love you. You know I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Roxanne responded.  
  
"You won't marry me. I thought this is what you wanted. Us to be married." Chandler said, sounding slightly angry.  
  
"I do want this. I want to marry you. Chandler, I love you." Roxanne stated.  
  
"Then why did you say no?" Chandler asked, confused. Why would she say no if she wanted to get married?  
  
"I'm not ready. I think we should wait a little while longer to get married." Roxanne admitted.  
  
Chandler looked up at her. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"I just don't think right now is the right time for marriage. It just feels too soon." Roxanne told Chandler.  
  
"Ok, I guess we can wait." Chandler said, secretly bitter towards those words.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Roxanne said, returning to her dinner.  
  
"Yeah whatever." A very angry and bitter Chandler mumbled to himself.  
  
**Chandler's POV**  
  
I can't believe this, she said no! She wants to wait. But I love her. I think we should get married sooner rather than later. Maybe I should've never started this relationship with her. I mean; I'm moving forward, she's staying backwards. I want to make a commitment. She wants to wait and prepare. For what? I have no idea. But yet, she still urges me to be intimate with her. I can't do this anymore. I'm through with waiting for her to catch up with me. I'm breaking up with her.  
  
**End POV**  
  
(-----)  
  
Later that night. Chandler and Roxanne rode in Chandler's car, in silence. Chandler was going to drive Roxanne home. They pulled up into Roxanne's driveway.  
  
"Roxanne." Chandler said.  
  
"What is it?" Roxanne asked him.  
  
"I have to tell you something before you go." Chandler told her.  
  
"What?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"I think we should break up." Were the words that came from Chandler's mouth.  
  
Roxanne was shocked. Did he just say that? That they should break up?  
  
**End Of Chapter Two**  
  
_A/N: Ok, there's chapter two. Oh, sorry if this story seems pointless. I'm getting up to my actual idea. Ok. Anyway, review if you're reading this, please.  
  
In Chapter Three: Will Chandler and Roxanne break up?  
  
-Alexa_


	3. I've Got A Secret

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had stuff to deal with, like school and homework. Also, I want to head up to bed early and I'm not feeling too well tonight. But I'm staying home from school tomorrow, so expect an update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. Or any songs used in this story/chapter.  
  
Chapter summary: Chandler breaks up with Roxanne because he's sick of waiting for her to make a commitment. Roxanne confides a secret in Lucy.  
_  
**Chapter Three: "I've Got A Secret"  
**  
Roxanne was lying wide-awake in bed. She couldn't believe it. Chandler had broken up with her. There was no marriage in their future. There was just a very short, but heart shattering breakup.  
  
"Roxanne, it's for the best. You know I love you, but I don't see a future with us. I mean, I'm moving forward, but you keep staying back. I'm ready to get married and make a commitment. And you. Well, you want to wait. But, I can't just wait around for you forever, no matter how much I love you, care about you, and want to be with you. Roxanne, I'm sorry, but this is the only way. So I guess this is goodbye, Roxanne." Chandler's were words like a broken record. They haunted her head. Playing over and over.  
  
Roxanne looked out her bedroom window. "He says he loves me, then why won't he wait for me?" She asked herself quietly.  
  
She didn't cry. She felt no need to. What would crying do to help? It wouldn't bring her and Chandler back together. No. Tears were worthless, they wouldn't help her, just upset her.  
  
Her heart felt like it had been broken into seven million little pieces. All scattered everywhere.  
  
"Love don't live here anymore..." Roxanne sang to herself, holding back her tears of heartbreak.  
  
That's how she felt. That love didn't live in her anymore. Just a broken, shattered heart. And a sad, tear free, lost, pained soul. Or at least that's how she felt.  
  
(-----)  
  
Chandler sat in a chair out in his living room, watching TV. He didn't feel like sleeping. He was too angry to sleep.  
  
Angry with Roxanne and himself. Angry with Roxanne for wanting to, yet again, wait to get married. Couldn't she just realize that he wasn't going to wait forever until she was ready? He'd proved that tonight. He's broken things off with her. He needed to. Or at least that's what he thought at the time. Now, he was angry with himself for breaking her heart.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Chandler picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler." Kevin said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Kevin." Chandler responded, trying to sound normal.  
  
Kevin asked the question that Chandler didn't want to hear. "So, what happened with you and Roxanne?"  
  
"We're over." Chandler said bitterly.  
  
"What?! You're over?!" Kevin's shocked voice asked.  
  
"Yes, we're over. And just so you know, when I proposed, she said no and that we should wait. So I broke up with her because I'm sick of waiting for her." Chandler told Kevin, trying to avoid any further questions.  
  
"Oh..." Was the only word that came from Kevin's mouth in response.  
  
"Kevin, sorry if I sound rude, but I really don't want to talk right now." Chandler said, bitterness still within his voice.  
  
"Ok, I understand. I guess I'll talk to you some other time." Kevin said, and then the line went dead.  
  
Chandler placed the phone back on its cradle. He then walked into his bedroom. There it was. On his dresser. The ring. He clutched it angrily and threw it across the room.  
  
"Love sucks!" Chandler mumbled bitterly. He'd only broken up with her about two hours ago. And he was already feeling obsessive amounts of bitterness, self-hate, anger, and regret.  
  
He plopped down on his bed. He just lied there; awake, thinking of how much he'd regretted what he'd done.  
  
(-----)  
  
"He broke up with you?!" A shocked Lucy asked a heartbroken Roxanne the next day during their breakfast.  
  
Roxanne called Lucy and told her they needed to talk. They agreed to meet for breakfast.  
  
"Yeah. And I feel like my heart was put through a blender. Luce, it hurts." Roxanne cried, those tears she held back last night began to pour out of her eyes.  
  
Lucy hugged her friend. "Don't cry Roxie, don't cry." She said comfortingly.  
  
"Luce, I feel awful. I mean we're over. And I never told him my secret." Roxanne said trough her sobbing and crying.  
  
Lucy glanced at her. "What secret?"  
  
"I was going to tell him this. But I guess you'll be the first to know. I kind of cheated on Chandler with another guy." Roxanne told Lucy.  
  
**End Of Chapter Three**  
  
_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! A fabulous cliffhanger if you ask me. Who did Roxanne cheat on Chandler with? Find out in chapter four. But, I'll update if I get at least two new reviews. I need to know that people are reading this story. So if you want me to finish this story, review.  
  
-Alexa_


	4. Roxanne's Cheated Tale

_A/N: See, I told you I'd update! Ok, but its like 10 or 11 and I want to head to bed early. Because I'm meeting my friend to play tennis tomorrow and I want to be well rested. So this chapter will be short. Also, this chapter is mostly a dialogue thing. Just telling you.  
  
Chapter Four Summary: Who Roxanne cheated on Chandler with. Also, Chandler tells Kevin his own little secret he had hidden from Roxanne._  
  
**Chapter Four: Roxanne's Cheated Tale**  
  
_(A/N: Yeah, I know, pretty lame. Sorry, I'm not that good with titles.)_  
  
Lucy, in shock, glanced at Roxanne. "You did what?!"  
  
"I cheated on him with another guy." Roxanne repeated.  
  
"Who?" Lucy asked Roxanne.  
  
"Robbie Palmer." Roxanne answered quickly.  
  
Lucy looked at her in a shocked state. "Robbie?!"  
  
"Yes Robbie." Roxanne answered.  
  
"But I thought Robbie moved to Florida and was gone for good." Lucy said, confused.  
  
"Well, he came back to town and we dated while I was seeing Chandler." Roxanne told Lucy.  
  
Lucy, still a bit shocked, spoke. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Back in January. About mine and Chandler's second week into dating. I ran into Robbie on the Promenade while Kevin and I were working there. Kevin went somewhere, I think to grab us a quick burger. Anyway, I bumped into him. We talked for a while. Then he asked me if we could give dating another shot. I wanted to tell him I was seeing someone. But I said I'd go out with him. Because I wasn't seeing Chandler exclusively. And I wasn't really serious about our relationship at the time. So we went out on two dates. Then that day I saw him talking to that Cheryl girl I went crazy. I began to feel a bit guilty for what I did. But I eventually got over it. But then Chandler made that commitment to me. I felt really bad for what I did. So I broke it off with Robbie. He decided to move back to Florida in early February, though." Roxanne told Lucy the whole story.  
  
"I can't believe it." Lucy said, more surprised than shocked.  
  
"Yeah and the weird thing is that I feel even worse now that Chandler are broken up." Roxanne said, confused.  
  
"Well, did you and Robbie do anything together?" Lucy asked; Roxanne knew what she was referring to.  
  
"No, I never slept with him, Luce. The only thing we did was kiss, twice. Two very small and innocent kisses." Roxanne said, Lucy sighed with relief.  
  
"You realize you have to tell Chandler, Roxie. I mean if you want him back, you should be honest." Lucy said; she heard Roxanne groan.  
  
"I know, Luce. I'm going to go to the church and talk to him after I get off work. I have an early shift today." Roxanne said, sounding gloomy.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Kevin, are you still there?" Chandler asked Kevin over the phone.  
  
Chandler was at work. He had called Kevin, who wasn't at work yet.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kevin asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I said that another woman and I kissed while I was dating Roxanne." Chandler said to Kevin.  
  
**End Of Chapter Four**  
  
_A/N: Another cliffhanger! Double the dun, dun, dun. Well, it looks like Chandler did some cheating of his own. Or maybe not. Oh well, if you ever want to know the rest, review. Once again, two new reviews equals one brand new chapter, maybe two if I feel like it. Ok, so review please. Or else, I'll never finish this story. And the suspenseful "dun, dun, dun" tune will be in your head whenever you think of this story! Ok, I've got to go. I'm tired. And: me comfy bed= sleep! LoL.  
  
-Alexa_


	5. Off To The Church She Goes

_A/N: Ok, this chapter will be short. I'm sorry, but I need inspiration for this story. I've got a few ideas. I've actually changed the main idea of the story around since I first got this idea. I apologize for the shortness. Blame lack-of-inspiration and tiredness. Also, this chapter consists of mostly dialogue.  
  
Summary: Chandler tells Kevin stuff from what he mentioned at the end of chapter four. Roxanne heads to the church to talk to Chandler. Maybe they both have some fessing up to do.  
_  
**Chapter Five: Off To The Church She Goes**  
  
"So, you cheated on Roxanne?" Kevin asked Chandler, surprised. Chandler just didn't seem like the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it cheating." Chandler said.  
  
"But you said that you kissed another woman while you and Roxanne were dating." Kevin stated.  
  
"No, I said another woman and I kissed, as in she kissed me." Chandler replied.  
  
"How did that happen?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, it was about a month ago in early April. This woman named Cindy came into my office. She said she needed help. According to her story, she was raped by her boyfriend and needed help to 'get over it', as she put it. So, we did a few counseling sessions. But she didn't talk about anything that had to do with what she was supposed to be going through. Then one day, she kissed me. She said that her boyfriend never raped her and she was just looking for a way to get closer to me. She wanted to go out with me. But I told her I was in love with someone else and she stormed out of the church. I haven't seen her since." Chandler told Kevin his 'cheated tale'.  
  
"Whoa..." Was Kevin's only response.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm planning to call Roxanne and talk to her about it later tonight. So please don't mention anything to her about any of this while you guys are at work today." Chandler said to Kevin.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Kevin responded.  
  
"Thanks Kevin." Chandler said.  
  
"No problem Chandler." Kevin responded and hung up the phone.  
  
(-----)  
  
Later on that day, Kevin and Roxanne had gotten off their early work shift. Both left the police station. Today was Kevin's turn to drive Roxanne home.  
  
Kevin pulled into Roxanne's driveway. Roxanne got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Kinkirk." Roxanne said, heading to her front door.  
  
"No problem." Kevin responded and drove off.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Where are you going?" Terry asked his daughter as she headed out the front door.  
  
"Out dad, ok." Roxanne responded, shutting the door.  
  
Terry sighed. Part of him was saying 'go after her'. The other part was saying 'let her go'. He listened to the 'let her go' part. After all, she was a grown woman. She could take care of herself, hopefully.  
  
(-----)  
  
Chandler sat in the church office, along with Eric Camden. Both were looking over some paperwork type stuff, when they heard a slight knock on the door. They both looked up, it was Roxanne.  
  
"Chandler, we have to talk." Roxanne said, looking at him. There was something in her eyes that made Chandler feel strange. Something was up with her; he could feel it.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Eric said, exiting the room.  
  
Roxanne sat down in a chair. A chair that brought her face-to-face with Chandler.  
  
"What's the matter Roxanne?" Chandler asked, pretending not to care. That way he wouldn't look like he'd been waiting for this to happen since last night.  
  
"I think we should get back together." Roxanne said.  
  
"Why, so you can just have me sit around and wait for you to make a commitment? No Roxanne, you just can't do that to people. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make a commitment forever. No matter how much I love you, I won't do it." Chandler stated.  
  
"No, it's not that. I just don't think we should've broken up in the first place. We're in love. We belong together." Roxanne replied.  
  
"If we're 'in love', then why won't you marry me?" Chandler asked, feeling last night's bitterness shoot through him.  
  
"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Roxanne asked him.  
  
"No, I'm not." Chandler replied.  
  
"Then fine. I say yes." Roxanne said simply.  
  
"Yes to what?" Chandler asked, confused.  
  
"Your marriage proposal. Yes, I will marry you." Roxanne replied.  
  
"But, I don't have the ring with me." Chandler told her.  
  
"Ring, who needs a ring?" Roxanne said, yet again simply.  
  
"Ok, so I guess we're engaged now." Chandler said, trying to get used to the idea.  
  
"I guess this also means we're back together again." Roxanne said, sounding happy.  
  
"I guess so." Chandler responded.  
  
They got up from their seats and hugged and then kissed.  
  
"Now, there's just one more thing I need to sort out." Roxanne said, remembering what she had to tell him.  
  
"What's that?" Chandler asked her, yet again confused.  
  
"I cheated on you." Roxanne said; the words seemed to role off of her tongue and into the air. Too late to take back. What had she just done?  
  
**End Of Chapter Five  
**  
_A/N: Yet another wonderful cliffhanger. I just love to put them in. Oh well. Anyway, what will happen next? If you want to know, review. Ok, I've got to go and get some sleep.  
  
-Alexa_


	6. How Embarrassing!

_A/N: Ok, sorry for my lack of updates. Oh well, I'm in computers class now. I should be paying attention, but oh well. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Summary: Roxanne and Chandler 'fess up' to what they each did. And there's a MEGA embarrassing moment for the two in this chapter.  
_  
**Chapter Six: How Embarrassing!**  
  
Chandler just looked at Roxanne. "You did what?!"  
  
"I cheated on you." Roxanne repeated.  
  
"With who? And when?" Chandler questioned.  
  
"It was about four months ago in January. We were in our second week of dating when I ran into Robbie Palmer. He was the one I was dating when we first met back in early November. Anyway, we were talking and he asked if I wanted to try dating again. I said yes. And we went out on two dates. And then in early February, he moved away." Roxanne explained.  
  
Chandler just glanced at her. "How did you break up?"  
  
"I just told you, he moved away." Roxanne replied, hoping this subject would drop soon.  
  
"You're not telling the truth." Chandler said, still glancing at her.  
  
"Yes I am." Roxanne said simply.  
  
"No, you're lying Roxanne. I can tell. The way you're moving around nervously. The way you won't look me in the eye." Chandler urged her to tell him the real truth of her and Robbie's break up.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Roxanne snapped.  
  
"Yes you are. Come on Roxanne; don't lie. We're in a church and I'm a minister. I don't think this is the best place to tell a lie." Roxanne didn't say anything. "Come on Roxanne, tell me the truth. How did you and Robbie really break up?"  
  
Roxanne looked as if she were at the end of her rope. "Guilt, ok!"  
  
"What kind of guilt?" Yet another question.  
  
"The kind you feel when you're cheating someone you really care about! Look, when Robbie and I dated, we weren't dating exclusively or serious. So I decided to date other guys besides you. So, Robbie and I went on two dates for one week. Then, when you were talking to that Cheryl girl, I went crazy. I thought it was because I didn't trust you. But it turned out I was only covering up my own guilt. Then, the day I got stabbed by that homeless man, you made that commitment to me and said you wanted an exclusive relationship, I felt really bad. So, I broke things off with Robbie and he moved." Roxanne told the truth, at last.  
  
Roxanne added on something. "Oh yeah, just to tell you: we never slept together. Not once. We just kissed, twice. Only two very small, little kisses. They didn't mean anything."  
  
"Ok." Chandler responded.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Roxanne asked him.  
  
"No, not at all. I mean it wasn't like we were exclusive at the time or anything. You had every right to see other people. Besides, I have something to tell you." Chandler replied.  
  
"What's that?" Roxanne asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, another woman and I kissed while I was seeing you." Chandler said, each word like an action: something you can't take back.  
  
Roxanne just looked at him; it was her turn to be shocked. "And, the kiss meant nothing. This woman named Cindy tricked me into doing counseling sessions with her. Then one day, she just kissed me. She told me that she wanted to date me. But I told her I was in love with someone else. She just stormed out of the church, I haven't seen her since."  
  
"When did this happen?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"April, last month. You're not mad, are you?" Chandler asked her.  
  
"No. Why should I be? She kissed you. You didn't kiss her." Roxanne replied.  
  
"Ok good. I'm so glad to finally tell you that." Chandler said to Roxanne.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I told you what I told you too." Roxanne said; sounding relived.  
  
"So, now that we've both come clean with each other, what do we do now?" Chandler asked.  
  
"How about we 'kiss and make up', if you get my drift." Roxanne said slyly.  
  
"You mean..." Chandler started to say.  
  
Roxanne cut in. "Yes I do."  
  
"Here? Now? Is this really the best time?" Chandler asked, sounding unsure.  
  
"Why not?' Roxanne asked him in response.  
  
"But Roxanne, we're in a church. We can't do that in here." Chandler said; sounding a bit shocked that Roxanne wanted to 'certain things' in a church: a place of worship.  
  
"Why not, we both want this?" Another question, a very seductive question.  
  
"I thought that it was just three weeks ago you said you wanted to wait until we're married." Chandler recalled that one night.  
  
"But, wasn't it just a week ago that you said that we should 'do what we've both wanted to do since the moment we first laid eyes on each other'?" Roxanne also recalled.  
  
"I wasn't myself last week. I just got back from seeing my dad, which really sent my emotions flying everywhere. I was just a little overzealous with my feelings for you last week." Chandler stated.  
  
"Come on, just let lose, right here, right now, just kiss me." Roxanne kissed him.  
  
Before either could control their urges or desires. They fell onto the desk making out. They were on top of it, kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
(------)  
  
_(A/N: Just a warning, this part contains very mild sexual references. Just a warning. Because I'd like to keep the rating of this story PG. Sorry if I offended anyone with this, I don't mean to.)_  
  
Eric Camden opened the door to his office and walked in. When he entered: he was shocked to see his associate pastor and his associate pastor's girlfriend making out intensely, on top of each other, and undressed on the office desk. All the stuff that had been on the desk was scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Ahem." Eric cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Roxanne and Chandler looked up. They both turned a deep shade of red when they saw Eric in the room. He had caught them in their little passion- session-gone-too-far.  
  
"Reverend Camden!" Roxanne practically shrieked.  
  
"I think I'll just wait outside." Eric said, quickly exiting the room.  
  
(-----)  
  
Roxanne darted out of the office and past Eric. Her face flushed with red. Her clothes tossed on messily and her hair was a mess. Her keys were clutched in her hand.  
  
Eric entered the room. In there, Chandler was cleaning up all the stuff that he and Roxanne had knocked of the desk.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Eric offered.  
  
As they were cleaning up the stuff, Chandler spoke. "I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"Don't worry about it, nobody's perfect." Eric said, still sounding shocked.  
  
They returned to picking up the stuff without another word. Chandler was too embarrassed to say much. And Eric too shocked. He still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed: Roxanne and Chandler 'doing it' on the desk in his office. What a shocking sight it had been. Poor old Reverend Camden.  
  
** End Of Chapter Six**  
  
_A/N: Ok I'm done with that chapter. Also, for the whole 'Roxanne and Chandler doing it in the church office', thanks so much to my friend Chelsea for helping me with that idea. Remember: two new reviews = a new chapter.  
  
-Alexa_


	7. We Should Continue This

_Summary: Lucy and Roxanne, Chandler and Kevin, and Eric and Annie all have some little chats. Roxanne pays a visit to Chandler._  
  
**Chapter Seven: "We Should Continue This"**  
  
Lucy and Roxanne sat at a table at the pizza place. It was Thursday, also known as 'pizza night'. Roxanne and Lucy would get together, eat pizza, and talk.  
  
"So how did things go with you and Chandler at the church today?" Lucy asked Roxanne.  
  
"Must you bring that up?" Roxanne replied.  
  
"What, things didn't go well between you guys?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No." Roxanne responded. "We're back together and engaged."  
  
"Then why don't you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked, confused.  
  
Roxanne felt the red blood of embarrassment flow into her cheeks. "Well, it's not about us getting back together. It's something else."  
  
"What?" Lucy asked, curiosity present in her voice.  
  
"Well, your dad..." Roxanne started to say, but stopped talking.  
  
"What does my dad have to do with this?" Lucy asked, even more confused than before.  
  
"Well." Roxanne lowered her voice. "He kind of caught me and Chandler having sex on top of the desk in his office."  
  
Lucy just stared at Roxanne. "What?!"  
  
"Shhh, not so loud." Roxanne told Lucy, not wanting anyone to hear what they were saying.  
  
Lucy lowered her voice. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, I went to the church to talk to Chandler. And we talked, and then got back together and engaged. Then I told him about Robbie, and he told me a story that he had hidden from me too. Neither of us were mad at each other. The next thing I know I'm urging him to be intimate in the church, I don't know what came over me. Then, I just kissed him. We ended up making out on the desk in the office. Then we just...had sex. The next thing I know, your dad, who left the office earlier to let Chandler and me talk, walked in on us. He said he'd leave the room, so he did. Then I got out of there faster than a bat outta hell!" Roxanne told Lucy.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy responded. "You mean that you and Chandler had...sex...and on a desk in my dad's church office?"  
  
"Yep." Roxanne replied.  
  
"Oh...my oh my....this is rather...shocking." Lucy stammered.  
  
"I suppose." Said Roxanne, taking a drink of her soda.  
  
"Have you talked to Chandler since?" Lucy asked her friend.  
  
"No, but I plan to see him later on tonight." Roxanne replied, taking another drink of her soda.  
  
(-------)  
  
"So...you and Roxanne did 'it' on the desk in the church office?" Kevin asked Chandler while they were grabbing dinner at the Pool Hall.  
  
"Yes, and worst of all, your father-in-law walked in on us." Chandler replied, his face turning a reddish color.  
  
Kevin looked shocked. "Dad walked in on you?!"  
  
"Yes." Chandler said, and then took a bite out of his cheeseburger.  
  
"Whoa..." Kevin stammered, still sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, if he's acting weird at all, you'll know why." Chandler said to Kevin.  
  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I mean, I don't know what I'd ever do if someone walked in on me and Lucy." Kevin replied.  
  
"Lets just say: it's not fun." Chandler said, both returned to their dinner.  
  
(-------)  
  
"Annie, I'm lucky my heart didn't give out!" Eric Camden followed his wife, Annie, into their bedroom.  
  
"Oh Eric, stop it already!" Annie snapped at her husband, annoyed. He'd been going on about this all night.  
  
"Annie...they were having sex...pre-martial sex...on my office desk....and Chandler is a minister." Eric went on and on.  
  
"Eric, don't worry about it! Just because you work with Candler doesn't mean you should ponder and judge his personal life, sex life included!" Annie told her very nosey husband.  
  
"But Annie, I walked in on them, I saw them, I think..." Eric started to say.  
  
Annie cut him off. "Stop Eric! Don't worry about what Roxanne and Chandler do, it's not of your concern. If they want to have pre-martial sex, so be it. It's none of your business what they do in their personal lives."  
  
"But Annie, on a desk in the church office, my church office..." Eric was cut off again.  
  
"Eric, stop worrying about it! Please!" Annie went into their bedroom bathroom and locked herself in it in effort to get away from her husband, who was getting on her nerves at the moment.  
  
Eric knocked on the door of the bathroom, trying to get Annie to come out.  
  
(-------)  
  
Later that night, Chandler was sitting home watching TV. He flipped through the channels.  
  
"Lets see...soap opera...Spanish channel...cartoons...boring TV drama...the news..." Chandler said to himself.  
  
He finally found something to watch. Just as he was getting into the show, his doorbell rang. He got up to answer it.  
  
He opened the door, there stood Roxanne.  
  
"Roxanne, come in." He said, gesturing his hand for her to enter the house.  
  
Roxanne walked into the house. Chandler closed the door behind them. They stood, looking at each other.  
  
"Now, what is it?" Chandler asked her.  
  
"Well, about what happened at the church before." Roxanne said, hoping he'd catch her drift.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that. We went too far and got carried away." Chandler replied.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad it happened." Roxanne admitted.  
  
"You mean you're happy about the fact that we had pre-martial sex, on a desk, in a church?" Chandler asked Roxanne.  
  
"Yes, it was a sign." Roxanne replied.  
  
"What kind of sign?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That we should do it again really soon, like now." The sly smile returned to Roxanne's face.  
  
"Roxanne..." Roxanne cut him off with a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Now tell me you didn't enjoy that." Roxanne demanded.  
  
"But..." Roxanne cut Chandler off.  
  
"That's why I came over, to continue what we were doing before Reverend Camden came in." She kissed him again.  
  
"Right now?" Chandler asked her.  
  
"I don't see why not. We're in your house, not a church office. Total privacy." Roxanne said, her voice sounded purely seductive.  
  
Before Chandler could respond, Roxanne started kissing his neck. She was moving him towards the bedroom. What should he do? Should he let her seduce him? Or should he stop her. They were now in the bedroom, Roxanne still kissing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She was seducing him, all right  
  
_Do something Chandler_, a voice in his head told him, _do something now._  
  
He knew what he had to do...  
  
**End Of Chapter Seven**  
  
_A/N: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Remember to review. Ok, I've got to go. I have to get to bed and take a shower and stuff like that.  
  
-Alexa_


	8. Surprise

_A/N: Sorry, this chapter will be short, very short. This is one of the last few chapters. I should have this story finished soon. Maybe by the end of this week. Also, this chapter takes place a month later in June. Also, this chapter contains some mild cursing, and one sorta bad word, just a warning.  
  
Summary: A month later, Chandler keeps trying to get Roxanne, who is mad at him for not being intimate with her earlier, to talk to him again. And, Lucy and Kevin think of a way to get Roxanne to see Chandler._  
  
**Chapter Eight: Surprise**  
  
Roxanne sat in her living room. She had the day off from work. And she was alone; being that her dad went out with some friends and would not be back until later.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Roxanne didn't rush to pick it up, though. She waited to see who it was.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Richardson residence. We are not in right now. So if you have a message for me, Terry, or my daughter, Roxanne. Please leave it at the beep, along with your name, number, and a message and we'll get back to you soon." The tape machine played. Then there was a beep.  
  
The caller began to leave their message. "Come on Roxanne...don't play coy with me. I know you're there, and I know you don't want to talk to me. But can you please at least just pick up the phone and tell me to my face instead of hiding from me..." Roxanne grew angry and picked up the phone.  
  
"Damnit Chandler! When in the hell are you going to get the words 'never speak to me again' through your thick skull?!" She screamed angrily into the phone.  
  
"Oh, so you're actually picking up this time." Chandler responded.  
  
"Yes, and when will you realize that I'm pissed off at you?!" Roxanne snapped.  
  
"I know you're mad at me, Roxanne. I know you're mad because I wouldn't have sex with you a second time that one night." Chandler's clamed voice was really pushing at Roxanne's buttons.  
  
Roxanne let out an angry outburst. "Yeah well, Chandler Hampton who the hell do you think you are?! Sure, you'll have sex with me in a church and risk getting caught. But you won't in your own damn house! You know what, don't ever call me or talk to me again!" She slammed the phone down.  
  
"God, are men stupid!" She yelled angrily.  
  
She went into her bedroom and locked herself in. She threw out a fit of angry screams. She opened her dresser draw. She pulled out a framed picture of Chandler she once had out on her night table. But she stashed it in there the night she stopped talking to him after she came home from his house.  
  
She flung the picture into a wall in her bedroom, the frame's glass shattered. "You asshole!" She screamed at the picture of her ex- boyfriend/fiancé. Well, she never broke things off with him. So technically they were just a couple 'taking time away from each other'.  
  
Roxanne walked into the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She opened the medicine cabinet. She reached for something that had been stashed into the very back of the cabinet. She pulled it out and held it in her hands.  
  
"Chandler, I love you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I'm the one who seduced you at the church that day, and tried later that night. I'm glad you stopped me the second time, I would've been making a huge mistake if I got you to go all the way again. I'm sorry, I really am. I made a mistake, yet I'm taking my anger out on you. But, I'm the one who made the mistake. Please forgive me." Roxanne spoke quietly.  
  
She looked down at thing she had gripped so tightly in her hands. It was a pregnancy test, and the results were positive.  
  
(----)  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Chandler asked Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"We're sure." The married couple responded at the same time.  
  
Lucy and Kevin had thought of a way to get Roxanne and Chandler together without Roxanne knowing. Lucy would call Roxanne up and invite her to dinner with her and Kevin, no Chandler. But Lucy and Kevin would secretly bring Chandler along, and then they'd have to talk...a perfect, flawless plan.  
  
They were now up in Lucy and Kevin's garage apartment, they had just finished telling Chandler about their plan.  
  
"Should I call her right now?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yes Luce, it would help." Kevin replied.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone and dialed Roxanne's number. She got the tape machine.  
  
"Hey Roxanne, it's me Lucy. I just wanted to invite you to dinner with Kevin and me tonight..." Roxanne picked up the phone while Lucy was in mid- sentence.  
  
"I'd love to, Luce." Roxanne responded.  
  
"Ok, we'll come and pick you at what, seven?" Lucy suggested.  
  
"Sure." Roxanne agreed.  
  
"Ok, see you then." Lucy hung up the phone.  
  
She turned to Chandler and Kevin. "Ok operation 'Dinner Date' is about to be put into action, boys." Kevin and Chandler looked at her oddly. "Sorry, it was my crazy half talking." Lucy blushed slightly.  
  
(-----)  
  
At about seven o'clock, the Richardson's doorbell rang. Roxanne answered it. It was Lucy.  
  
"Oh, hey Luce." Roxanne greeted Lucy.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Just a minute." Roxanne replied.  
  
She quickly left a note for her dad, grabbed her purse and house keys, locked up, and headed out to Lucy and Kevin's car.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Hey Kevin." Roxanne greeted Kevin, who was sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Roxanne, Kevin and I have a surprise for you." Lucy said; the plan was about to be put into action.  
  
Lucy opened the back door of the car. Chandler was sitting in the back seat.  
  
"Hello Roxanne." Chandler greeted.  
  
"Chandler, what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne screamed.  
  
**End Of Chapter Eight**  
  
_A/N: Sorry I had to stop there, I'm sooooooo tried. Oh well, remember to review. Goodnight everyone!  
  
-Alexa_


	9. Out To Dinner

_A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've had a pretty crummy week. Oh well, I'm back on track now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. Why would I be living in New Jersey if I did? I also don't own the songs used in this chapter. I put a song in each part. But, I do own "Lacey's Dining Paradise".  
  
Summary: Basically, this chapter is the dinner._  
  
**Chapter Nine: Out To Dinner**  
  
**(Last Chapter)**  
  
_"Hey Kevin." Roxanne greeted Kevin, who was sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Roxanne, Kevin and I have a surprise for you." Lucy said; the plan was about to be put into action.  
  
Lucy opened the back door of the car. Chandler was sitting in the back seat.  
  
"Hello Roxanne." Chandler greeted.  
  
"Chandler, what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne screamed._  
  
**(Regular Chapter)**  
  
Roxanne got no response. Chandler just sat there, motionless, just glancing at her. She was really getting annoyed with Chandler and the way he had to act so clam all the time.  
  
"I said: what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne repeated.  
  
Chandler said nothing. "Damnit Chandler, answer me!"  
  
"I had to get you to talk to me somehow." Chandler responded, finally.  
  
Roxanne turned to Lucy, who was standing behind her. "How could you do this to me, Luce?! You and Kevin both, I thought you were my friends!"  
  
"We are your friends, that's why we did this." Lucy replied, getting into the passenger's seat of the car.  
  
"Well, I am not getting into any car and sitting next to...to...to...that man!" Roxanne said, pointing at Chandler.  
  
Kevin turned his head towards Roxanne. "Roxanne, you're being ridiculous. You and Chandler love each other. Just talk to him."  
  
"NO!" Roxanne shouted.  
  
Lucy stepped out of the car. "Look if it makes you feel any better, I'll sit in the back seat and you can sit in the front."  
  
Roxanne thought about it for a quick moment. "Fine, as long as I don't have to be near Chandler."  
  
Roxanne got into the passenger's seat. Lucy sat in the back seat. After everyone closed his or her cars doors, Kevin drove the car away from Roxanne's house.  
  
_-When I look in your eyes  
Baby here's what I see  
I see so much confusion  
And it's killing me- (Shoo-Bee-Doo, Madonna)  
_  
(-----)  
  
_-True love  
You're the one I'm dreaming of  
Your heart fits me like a glove  
And I'm gonna be  
True blue  
Baby I love you- (True Blue, Madonna)_  
  
The song "True Blue" played on the radio station that was on. Roxanne quickly changed the station. She was not in the mood to hear any kind of love song, Being that her love life wasn't that great right now.  
  
"Roxanne, are you ok?" Kevin asked her as he was driving.  
  
"Look Kinkirk, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just focus on the road, ok?" And with that, Kevin continued to drive.  
  
(-----)  
  
Meanwhile in the back seat, Lucy and Chandler sat in silence.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll talk to you." Lucy whispered to Chandler.  
  
"I hope so. I love her, and I want us to work out. If not, I don't know what I'll ever do." Chandler whispered back.  
  
_-I'm still hanging on  
But I'm doing it wrong  
Can't kiss her goodbye- (Promise To Try, Madonna)_  
  
(-----)  
  
After a car drive that seemed to last forever, though it was only about ten minutes, Kevin pulled the car up at the restaurant: Lacey's Dining Paradise. It was a rather big place with many fancy dining rooms, a huge garden out in the back, live entertainment such as singing or dancing, and about the best darn food in Glen Oak.  
  
As the four were walking into the restaurant, Lucy and Kevin purposely walked ahead of Roxanne and Chandler...hopefully then they would talk.  
  
Chandler caught up with Roxanne, who was trying to avoid him. "Please Roxanne, talk to me. I mean you've been playing coy with me for the last two and a half weeks. And now, we finally get the chance to talk, and you're still acting as if this is my entire fault."  
  
Roxanne glared angrily at him. "You know what?! This is your fault! For one thing, how the hell do you think I felt when you'd have sex with me in public, in a church, but then, you wouldn't when we were alone, damnit! I feel like you were only with me because I was some kind of publicity stunt to gain you attention!"  
  
"Roxanne, it's not like that. I just didn't want us to have sex the second time that day because we'd be making a huge mistake..." Chandler tried to explain.  
  
Roxanne cut him off. "Yeah, a mistake! The only mistake I made was falling in love with you, Chandler Hampton!" Roxanne stomped ahead, trying to catch up with Lucy and Kevin.  
  
Chandler hit himself in the head with his hand out of frustration. This was going to be harder than he thought. The only thing he knew now was that Roxanne was going to drive him bananas with this whole thing. He continued into the restaurant.  
  
_-I'm going bananas  
And I feel like my poor little mind is being devoured by piranhas  
For I'm going bananas- (I'm Going Bananas, Madonna)_  
  
(-----)  
  
_-A crowded room  
Friends with tried eyes  
I'm hiding from you- (Last Christmas, Hilary Duff)_  
  
The four were now seated at a table. Roxanne was trying her best to keep Chandler out of her site. She just didn't need to see him right now. Especially since of what was eating away at her mind: the fact that the pregnancy test she took was positive. She could be pregnant...this was awful, just awful.  
  
"Roxanne." Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy calling her name.  
  
"Yeah Luce." Roxanne said, half of her still wrapped up in her thoughts.  
  
"Can we step outside for a minute and talk?" Lucy asked her.  
  
"Sure Luce." Her and Lucy went out into the garden to talk.  
  
(-----)  
  
_-Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned  
Till then  
It will burn inside of me- (Live To Tell, Madonna)_  
  
Out in the gardens, Lucy and Roxanne sat on a bench talking.  
  
"Look Roxanne, he loves you. Why don't you give him a chance to talk you?" Lucy asked Roxanne.  
  
"Because he'll have sex with me in a public church, but not in his own house. What does that make out to you?" Roxanne asked her.  
  
"Well, did you ever think that the whole 'having sex in the church office' was kind of a caught up in the passion of the moment thing and the reason he didn't do it again is because he loves and respects you?" Lucy questioned Roxanne.  
  
"You mean like, he wanted it save it until we're married so it was special, but we did it away, and he didn't want to do it again because it would ruin it for us when we got married?" Roxanne questioned Lucy back.  
  
"Yeah, my point exactly." Lucy replied.  
  
"Oh, you know come to think of it, I have no idea why I got so mad. I'm going to talk to him and apologize for getting so mad." Roxanne told Lucy.  
  
"That's great!" Lucy said happily.  
  
"But there's one thing..." Roxanne said quietly.  
  
Lucy raised and eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Roxanne practically whispered those words.  
  
Lucy's eyes widened. "How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I usually start my period at the beginning of the month, but I missed it this month. So I picked up one of those early stage pregnancy tests at the store. I took it, and it was positive." Roxanne explained.  
  
"You've got to tell Chandler." Lucy responded.  
  
"I plan to when I talk to him. But I might not be, those tests aren't always one-hundred percent accurate." Roxanne stated.  
  
"But still..." Lucy started to say.  
  
Roxanne cut her off. "I know, I know. Talk to him."  
  
"Yep." Lucy said in response.  
  
Roxanne hugged Lucy. "Thanks Luce, you're a great friend."  
  
Lucy gladly returned the hug. "So are you, Roxie."  
  
They headed back into restaurant.  
  
(-----)  
  
_-C-A-L-L-I-N-G now  
I'm calling you  
Calling you know  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now  
I'm calling you  
Calling you now- (Calling You, Aqua)_  
  
Lucy and Roxanne went back to their table. Lucy sat back down. As for Roxanne, she tapped on Chandler's shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Roxanne said to him.  
  
"Sure, why don't we go outside?" Chandler suggested.  
  
"Ok." Roxanne agreed. The two headed outside to the garden...  
  
**End Of Chapter Nine**  
  
_A/N: I'm almost done with this story. Only one more chapter after this. Oh well, got to go, bed once again, I'm really tired. Don't forget to review.  
  
-Alexa _


	10. No Matter What Comes Our Way

_A/N: Yay! This is the last chapter! Also, this chapter is heavy on dialogue and is a very short wrap up to the whole story. _

_Summary: Roxanne and Chandler talk._

**Chapter Ten: No Matter What Comes Our Way**

Out in the gardens, Roxanne and Chandler sat on a bench. They just sat there, looking at each other.

Chandler spoke first. "Look Roxanne, I know you're mad at me. But, I have something to say. I love you, a lot. You mean the world to me. I care about you. Roxanne, please, tell me what I did to make you so mad."

"You know why I'm mad." Roxanne said simply.

"No, it's not that whole thing that happened that one night a few weeks ago. It's something else, I can tell." Chandler said.

Roxanne looked as if she wanted to cry. "Yes it is! I'm mad at you for doing what you did! I don't care how ridiculous it sounds! But, do you have any idea how hurt I was after I found out you would be intimate with me in a church, but not your own damn house?!"

"Roxanne, it's not like that..." Chandler started to say.

Roxanne cut him off. "Don't even give me that 'it's not like that' crap!" Roxanne started crying.

Chandler placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about this Roxanne...all of this."

Roxanne looked up at him with teary eyes. "But, you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for that one night. But, I knew if we did it a second time we'd both regret it." Chandler stated.

"No, don't apologize. This is all my fault! I seduced you at the church, and then I tried again! But you stopped me, and I'm glad." Roxanne was trying to clam down.

"You're glad? Isn't that why you stopped talking to me for two and a half weeks?" Chandler asked her, confused.

"No, I was mad at myself for seducing you. I felt so awful for doing that to you. I disrespected you by seducing in a church and then by trying again." Roxanne stated.

"Ok, first of all, you didn't disrespect me. And second of all, why didn't you just tell me you were feeling this way instead of giving me the cold shoulder for almost three weeks?" Chandler asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand." Roxanne admitted.

"Wouldn't understand what?" Chandler questioned.

"Anything! Never mind! It's nothing, nothing at all!" Roxanne said quickly.

"Roxanne..." Chandler said to the hysterical blonde girl sitting next to him.

"Ok! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think I'm crazy or something!" Roxanne shouted.

"I don't think you're crazy." Chandler told her.

"Look, I'm sorry." Roxanne said, clamming down.

"For what?" Chandler asked, confused again.

"For this whole thing...cheating on you, seducing you, not speaking to you for weeks, and most of all for what I'm about to tell you..." Roxanne's voice trailed off.

"What would that be?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might be pregnant." Roxanne replied.

Chandler went wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, but did you just say you pregnant?"

"Yes I did." Roxanne said, looking down.

"Ok, how did this happen?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I was late with my period. I suspected that I could've been pregnant, since we didn't use any kind of birth control or protection when we had sex. So, I picked up an early stage pregnancy test from the drug store. I took it, and the results were positive." Roxanne explained.

"Well, this is certainly...unexpected." Chandler replied.

"So, you're not mad?" Roxanne asked him.

"No." Chandler replied. "In fact, Roxanne, I think these past few weeks have been a sign."

"A sign?" Roxanne asked, confused.

"Yeah, a sign that's telling us we can handle anything." Chandler said.

"I don't get it." Roxanne said, even more confused.

"Well, a lot of bad stuff has been happening between us in the past few weeks. Yet, here we are, still together. And I think it's a sign that our love for each other can handle anything, no matter what comes our way." Chandler explained.

"Oh, I get it." Roxanne replied.

There was silence for a few minutes.

But then, Chandler spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to give you."

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"This." Chandler pulled out a small box and handed it to Roxanne. She opened it...it was the engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh, it's the ring!" Roxanne said.

"Yes, I still want to get married. So Roxanne, will you marry me?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." Roxanne said, putting on the ring.

"What about the fact that you might be pregnant?" Chandler asked.

"Like you said: we can handle anything, no matter what comes our way." Roxanne replied.

"I love you Roxanne." Chandler said.

"I love you too Chandler." Roxanne responded.

The two of them kissed. It was a very long, and very passionate kiss. Probably to make up for not being together for the past few weeks.

(-----)

Lucy and Kevin had been watching the whole thing.

"Look, they're making out on the bench! They must be back together! The plan worked!" Lucy said happily.

Kevin just looked at her. "What?!" Lucy asked.

"It's just, I love you so much." Kevin said to Lucy.

"Aw, I love you too." Lucy said, and then kissed him.

(-----)

After the kiss, Roxanne and Chandler just sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

Roxanne realized they'd been absent from the table for quite a while. "We'd better get back to the table, Lucy and Kevin will probably want to know every detail of what happened."

"Ok." Chandler agreed.

They got up off the bench. They started to head back to the table, hand in hand.

(-----)

Lucy saw Chandler and Roxanne coming.

"Kevin, they're coming! Run!" Her and Kevin rushed back to the table.

(-----)

As Chandler and Roxanne headed back to the table, they came to a realization: their relationship just wasn't that perfect. They thought they had the perfect relationship, but no one or nothing was perfect. So their relationship may not have been not that perfect after all...but they liked it that way.

**The End**

_A/N: No way, pinch me! I'm actually done with another story! Yay!_

_I'm actually quite proud of this one. Ok well, I've got to go. Once again, I'm tired and need sleep. Don't forget to review. Bye!_

_-Alexa_


End file.
